Toon Summoner
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Naruto finds a weird book in a secret part of the village library. What kind of trouble can he get into with this?
1. Chapter 1

_I have no real reason to why I wanted to write this. I just thought it would be a good laugh._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh._

~oOo~

_Chapter One: A Whacky Appearance _

On a bright Sunday afternoon, we find Naruto Uzumaki wandering the streets of Konoha. For the first month of him being a ninja, he's been doing nothing but D-rank missions. Today there didn't seem to be any missions for Team 7, so he decided to take it easy today.

"Man, those D-rank missions are no fun at all. There's no excitement in 'em," he groaned.

He stopped to survey his surroundings. He found himself in front of the Konoha Library.

"Hmm, well I might as well check out some scrolls to look at."

Naruto wasn't well liked in the village, but the librarian that worked here didn't hate him at all. In fact, every time he came to the library she would offer to help him locate any type of scroll or book she could. She was the nicest person Naruto ever knew besides Iruka, and what made it even better was that she was only a few years older than him.

He walked through the front door and was greeted instantly.

"Hello Naruto-kun! How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Yuki-chan," Naruto responded. He was glad she wasn't like the other villagers. Yuki was the closest thing to a sister he had; second to Ayame at Ichiraku.

"What can I do to help you?"

"I was just wandering around Konoha when I just found myself here. I was just going to look around and stuff. But if I need any help, I'll let you know."

"Okay, take all the time you like Naruto-kun," she said. She then went back behind the desk and opened a book she was apparently reading.

Naruto walked to the back of the library. He couldn't find anything he liked. Reason being that he either already read them or they didn't interest him. He was about to leave, when he noticed a bookshelf with only one book occupying it. He found that just weird and decided to take a look.

When he removed the book he heard what sounded like a "click" and the bookshelf began to vibrate. The blonde backed away from the shelf in shock as it started lowering to reveal a passageway.

"Well, that's something I never expected."

Curiosity got the better of him and he entered the passageway, albeit cautiously. The passage was a single flight of stairs that lead to a room. There wasn't much to it except for a book that sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Okay. I know this is a library and there are supposed to be books and scrolls, but what the hell is a book doing way down here?"

He examined it still wondering why and how a book was there. The cover of the book threw him off as it was titled "Toon World". He opened it only to find out that all the pages were blank.

"What a jip, the book's blank!"

"_**No it isn't."**_

Naruto jumped. He quickly looked around. "Who's there? Who said that?"

"_**I did."**_

His gaze slowly trailed back to the book in his hands. The book began to glow and illuminated a bright light. Naruto dropped the book and leaped back startled. The book levitated into the air and opened with another blinding light. Then with a puff of pink smoke, a small town was sitting on the pages.

If Naruto wasn't freaked out then, he was now.

A pair of hands popped out from the town and grabbed the edges. With a "yoink" something pulled itself to the surface. It was a black rabbit with a goofy grin on its face. On its upper body was an armored vest. The rabbit watched Naruto and snickered until it was full out laughing.

Naruto regained his composure and growled, "What the hell is so funny?"

"**The look on your face is just priceless! I haven't laughed this hard in 400 years!"**

"You mean that book has been in this room for 400 years?"

The rabbit whipped a tear from its eye. **"Oh, that was the best. So you must be the book's new owner. The name's Dark Rabbit; Knight of Toon World."**

"Are…you really the knight of Toon World?" Naruto asked unconvinced.

Dark Rabbit snorted. **"No, but I like the title."**

"I'm not the new owner of that book. I just happened to stumble upon it."

"**Actually you are its new owner. The moment you touched the book, it recognized you as its new keeper." **

"Um…okay. Not to show any disrespect or anything, but what good is this book?"

"**Well, we Toons are good for a lot of things. We're good for spying and gathering information. Oh, but the best thing we're good at is pulling pranks. The book itself is just our home."**

The blonde's ears perked up. "Pranks?"

"**That got your attention huh? Yep, I can see you have the makings of a true prankster. With our help, you could become a master."** Dark Rabbit grinned.

"What about combat? Can you fight at all?"

"**Of course we Toons can fight! We love a good laugh now and again, but we're a serious bunch. The way we handle combat is we distract our opponents with funny antics and go for the kill afterwards. Sometimes they'll die by laughing alone."**

Naruto was silent for a moment. He was really considering taking the book and trying it out. The bit about pranking however pushed him. "Well, I guess I'm the new owner of the book then," he grinned.

Dark Rabbit extended his hand out to Naruto. **"Good to hear that. What's your name anyway?"**

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he grabbed D.R. hand in a handshake.

"**Any time you need us for battle, a prank, or just to hang out, just apply some blood and chakra. The book is like a Summoning Contract, so depending on how much chakra you put in will determine which Toon monster you will summon."**

Naruto knew about those types of contracts, so he knew what D.R. was talking about and nodded.

"**Well, until we meet again. I'm going back to inform the other Toons about you. This is going to be fun, I can tell,"** D.R. cackled before diving back into the book. It closed and fell to the ground.

Naruto quickly grabbed the book and shushined not even bothering to go out the front door.

_~Chapter One End~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh. _

_~Chapter Two: The Toons vs. the Demon of the Mist~_

The next day after capturing Tora, the Fire Daimyo's Wife's cat, Naruto managed to convince the Third Hokage to give them a C-rank mission which was to guard Tazuna. They were to protect him until he finished with his bridge. This was going to be great. Naruto might actually get to use his new book on the mission.

A few hours away from the village, Team 7 was attacked by two rouge ninjas from the mist; the Demon Brothers. They quickly dispatched Kakashi Hatake, Team 7's sensei, at least that's what he wanted them to think. He was really in the trees watching how things played out.

"Let's kill the brats next. Then we go after the bridge builder."

Naruto quickly pulled out his Toon World book. Now would be a good time to test the thing out.

Everyone was confused why he pulled out a book. Even Kakashi in the trees, that was _his_ thing.

"What are you going to do brat, read us a story before you die?"

"No, but you are about to enter into a world of absolute chaos. I found this book at the library in Konoha." He bit his thumb to draw blood and smeared it onto the first page and added some chakra. The book shined brightly before levitating. It opened to reveal a small town and a figure pulled itself out and landed between Team 7 and the Demon Brothers.

Dark Rabbit stretched his arms out; breathing in the fresh air.** "Ah, it feels great to be out in the open again."**

Everyone was thinking the same thing. _ 'How the hell do you find a book like that in a library!'_

Sakura broke the silence between them all. "Naruto, what exactly is that?"

"That's Dark Rabbit. He's one of my summons," he said.

"Since when could you do summoning? You can't even do a simple Clone Jutsu," Sasuke said.

Naruto sent a glare at Sasuke. "Shut up teme! I can't do the clone jutsu because I simply have too much chakra!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention. They turned to D.R. who was lying on his side on the ground picking the inside of his ear. **"Did you summon me to fight, or make me listen to your stupid yammering?" **

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

The Demon Brothers have had enough. "That's it, we're killing you NOW!"

The brothers charged at Team 7 with murderous intent in their eyes. D.R. literally sprung to his feet and cackled, **"The forecast calls for extreme gusts of wind."**

He breathed in so much air his chest expanded, and he blew; sending a blast of wind in their direction. The blast of air stopped the Demon Brothers in their tracks as they tried to fight it, but were being pushed back. When the gust suddenly stopped, the Demon Brothers opened their eyes only see two fists fly at them and hit them both square in the jaw.

D.R. was standing in the exact same spot when he retracted his unexaggeratedly out stretched arms.

Team 7, even Naruto watched dumbfounded at what they just witnessed. D.R. literally managed to create a gust of wind with his own breath without any chakra and stretch his arms to lengths that were impossible. Naruto was the first to recover from his stupor and ran up beside D.R. to join in the fight.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Naruto shouted. D.R. just chuckled madly.

The brothers regained their posture and tried again, but this time D.R. and Naruto charged as well.

When the brothers were close enough, Naruto leaped into the air and D.R. rapidly flailed his arms, sending a barrage of fists into them. He paused and the brothers backed away in a bit of a daze. Naruto fell from above and tackled the brothers to the ground. Before they could react, the blonde shushined away of two body sized fists that smashed the two brothers into small craters.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I bet they'll feel that when they wake up!" **D.R. cackled as his arms retracted. **"Alright, Naruto, call me or another Toon when you have stronger opponents."** He saluted before leaping over the book, and diving back into the contents of its pages.

The book closed, and Naruto placed it back into his backpack.

Kakashi felt it was time to make himself known and hopped down from his hiding place.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!" Naruto shouted. He quickly turned to the spot Kakashi was "killed" and saw a pile of twigs and sticks. Substitution Jutsu.

"Naruto, as impressed as I am with what just happened, you're going to have to explain after I get information out of the Demon Brothers…and Tazuna."

(Everything up to Zabuza's point in the story is the same as canon.)

"So, let me see if I got this right. That book is like a Summoning Contract that is home to creatures known as Toon Monsters, and the book has chosen you as its new owner," Kakashi said as they continued walking the path to Wave.

"That about sums it up, yea," replied Naruto.

"You didn't tell the Hokage about this?"

"…No I didn't."

"Naruto, that's stealing, even if it chose you, you should have reported to the Hokage when you found it at the library," scolded Sakura.

"I'll tell the Old Man that I found the book when we get back, Sakura-chan."

"I don't think you deserve a power like that," Sasuke said. "A more suitable owner should be of the elite. Someone like me." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gave him a deadpan expression. "What use would this book be to you? You have absolutely no sense of humor."

"The monsters that dwell within that book are powerful. The one that you summoned earlier was one of the weaker summons as I could tell. If it could take out two Chuunin level Shinobi, then there are others in there that could give me the power to avenge my clan," Sasuke scowled.

"Well too bad. You're not getting this book, teme."

Sasuke was about to retaliate, until Kakashi shouted "Get down!"

They hit the dirt just in time to dodge a giant bladed sword zoom over their heads and impale a tree.

"Well, no wonder the Demon Brothers lost. Their opponent was the famous Copy-Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake." A man in baggy ninja pants and wrappings around his face stood on the hilt of the blade smirking down at the Konoha ninja.

"_Oh, that's just great. This mission just got worse,"_ Kakashi thought as he and his team rose back to their feet. Tazuna was shaking like a leaf at how much worse the situation got. "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"It's an honor to be known by the famous Copy-Cat Ninja. I'm here to kill the bridge builder, and if you bet in my way I'll have to kill you as well. Of course, that was part of the plan to begin with," Zabuza grinned sinisterly under his mask wrappings.

"Everyone, guard Tazuna while I deal with Zabuza!" Kakashi ordered, which they followed by getting into a triangle formation around their client.

"It looks like I'll have to use it after all," Kakashi said to himself as he lifted up his headband to reveal his left Sharingan eye.

(Battle with Zabuza is the same as canon.)

Kakashi was trapped within Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu.

"Was that really the best you could do, Kakashi? I'm starting to believe you didn't defeat the Demon Brothers the way it was said," Zabuza taunted.

Kakashi, despite his predicament, gave Zabuza an eye smile. "I never said that it was _me_ that beat them now did I?"

The rouge Mist ninja rose an eye-brow (or at least where the eye-brow is supposed to be) at Kakashi. "If it wasn't you, then are you saying that it was those little brat genin that beat two Chuunin level ninja? I find that really hard to comprehend."

"It was actually only one of those little brat genin that beat them. The blonde one in the front over there," Kakashi pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto was shaking like a leaf. Why was Kakashi pointing him out like that?

"_Come on, Naruto. Show Zabuza your strength you used on the Demon Brothers. Show everyone that you are worthy of their respect and attention,"_ Kakashi thought with pride for his student.

Screw the council with him training the Uchiha. He owed it to his sensei that he would train and encourage Naruto to be the best. Sure he didn't do a very good job of that earlier in the blonde's life, but the council had a huge grip on him then. They were now breathing down his neck to train Sasuke to control his Sharingan when he unlocked it. Sure he would have to train him, but he was going to limit it so he could focus more on Naruto. Also he really needed to break Sakura of her fan-girl state!

Zabuza broke out laughing as he was examining Naruto. "You can't be serious! A runt like him couldn't have possibly taken down the Demon Brothers!"

That made Naruto tick. "Hey, you think I'm that weak? I did beat those Chunnin level ninja, and I'll show you exactly how I did it!"

Naruto quickly reached for his backpack and pulled out Toon World. Zabuza raised an eye-brow at the blonde. _ "A book? That brat beat the Demon Brothers with a book?"_

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his blood into the pages and added chakra to the pages. Toon World began to glow and levitate. It opened with a "pop" and the small town rose to the surface. Dark Rabbit "yoinked" from within the book and landed in front of Naruto cackling like a maniac.

"What the FUCK?" was all Zabuza could muster.

"**Heeheehee, he seems to be a bit more challenging than the last two. Naruto, I think you should call another Toon to fight as well."**

"What, I can summon more than one Toon Monster?"

"**Yep, you can do the same thing with regular Summoning Contracts too in case you didn't know. Just call the book back and do the same thing you did to summon me."**

Naruto did so, and Toon World returned to his hands. He closed it and reopened it to more empty pages, whipped more blood from his still bleeding thumb, and added more chakra. The book glowed once more and levitated back into the air. A pink cloud swirled from the town that reappeared, and with a "pop" a new Toon was revealed. This Toon was a mermaid with an archery bow strapped to her back and she was lying within an oyster with eyeballs. She stretched she arms and yawned with the oyster, oddly enough, joining her. She looked around gazing at her surroundings until she laid her eyes on Naruto.

"**So, you're our new summoner?" **she asked with a smile. When he nodded, she giggled. **"Well, I'm glad we got a cute one. My name is Toon Mermaid, and you're Naruto-kun right?"**

Naruto could only nod his head. She giggled again before turning and floated to join Dark Rabbit.

Zabuza's eye twitched as the Toons either snickered or giggled at him as if to taunt him into making the first move. "I won't need to make much of an effort to kill you freaks."

He made a Water Clone appear and glare at the Toon Monsters.

"**If there is one important thing you need to know,"** D.R. started.

"**It's that you should never underestimate the power of a Toon,"** Toon Mermaid finished as she readied her bow and some arrows that she pulled out of nowhere.

The Water Clone charged with sword in hand. Toon Mermaid fired a couple of arrows which the Mist ninja dodged easily. Clone Zabuza swung his sword down on Toon Mermaid, but to his surprise, the oyster shell she was in grew arms and stopped the blade from slicing her in two. The clone was too much in shock that he didn't notice a gloved fist from Dark Rabbit smash into his face and it sprayed into water.

Zabuza was surprised that his clone was defeated so easily. Those Toon creatures were tougher than he anticipated. This time he would be more careful. "That's not bad. Let's see if you can stop my clone at long range."

Zabuza created another clone that stood by the original and proceeded to make hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant water dragon rose from the lake and attacked the Toons. They "panicked" and "ran away" from the dragon which proceeded to chase them. Team 7 and Tazuna watched as the Toons lured the water dragon back to the lake. A light bulb lit up in Naruto's head.

"Sasuke, while they're distracting that eye-browless freak's clone, let's help Kakashi-sensei!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Let's go wild!" Naruto grinned.

(How they free Kakashi is the same as canon minus the water clone.)

The Toons ran far enough before turning around to face the water dragon. D.R. cackled before spinning. When he stopped he was now in a cowboy getup. He pulled out some rope and lassoed the dragon's upper jaw. They both leaped onto the dragon's neck, and the dragon started to buck as if in a rodeo.

"**Get along little dragon!" **D.R. said in a redneck accent.

"**Yehaaa!" **Toon Mermaid laughed with glee.

Clone Zabuza's eye twitched. These creatures were mocking him!

The dragon soon splashed back to the lake and the Toons landed safely on the water's surface. (Yes they can walk on water like a ninja. Well, Dark Rabbit can. Toon Mermaid is just floating there.)

"**Damn, I almost beat the record,"** D.R. said.

"**I know, two more seconds and you could have beaten the 20 second record."**

Okay, now they were just trying to piss Zabuza off even more. It worked.

"I'm going to kill you freaks!" the clone said as he charged at the Toons.

Clone Zabuza swung his sword blindly trying to decapitate the Toons. Toon Mermaid quickly levitated higher, leaving D.R. to dodge the swings. The whole time he was dodging, D.R. would make a face at Zabuza and laugh. Zabuza swung at D.R.'s head and finally landed a hit. D.R.s head flew a few feet away from its body. Zabuza thought he ended the damn thing finally, until he noticed that it didn't fall over dead. D.R.'s body felt where his head used to be, and flailed his arms around while running in circles.

The clone just watched in absolute shock. That damn thing should be DEAD! What the hell can survive with its head severed like that!

The body finally stopped running around and posed as if it had an idea. It reached into its collarbone and pulled up a new head that was laughing up a storm. Zabuza was too shocked to notice a rain of arrows descending at a high speed and impale him, dispelling the clone.

Both Toons either snickered or giggled and ran back to the others.

~oOo~

Zabuza was pinned against a tree with kunai in each arm and leg. Kakashi was about to end it until two senbon needles lodged themselves into the Mist ninja's neck. Team 7 and Tazuna wondered where the needles came from. The Toon Monsters returned before the needles hit and wondered the same thing. Zabuza fell to the ground unmoving.

A person wearing a mask, that looked a year or so older than Team 7, appeared beside Zabuza's lifeless body.

"I thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me. It was difficult to track him until now."

"The pleasure was all ours Hunter-san," Kakashi said.

"Now, I'll be on my way. I must dispose of the body; for it holds many secrets," the "Hunter Ninja" said as she (that's right SHE) lifted over her shoulder before vanishing, via mist shushin.

"**Well, looks like we're not needed anymore. That was fun! See you next time, Naruto,"** D.R. said before diving back into Toon World.

"**Call me more often other than to a battle Naruto-kun," **Toon Mermaid winked at a blushing Naruto before returning to the book.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, we better get go-" Kakashi fell face first onto the ground unmoving.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The genin and Tazuna ran to help the Jounin.

"Don't worry, it's only chakra exhaustion. I'll be fine if I can just rest for a bit," he groaned before passing out.

"Come on, my home isn't much farther." Tazuna said. They all helped lift Kakashi and continued on their way to Wave.

_~Chapter Two End~_

~oOo~

_I really need to work on my other stories, but when an idea comes to mind, I can't stop it. I just have to write it! I love the Toon Monsters and Toon World cards I just had to see if the story could go anywhere if Toon World was a real book and the Toon Monsters were real as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm glad that a lot of people are enjoying this story. I would also like to thank tymes24 for some ideas that can help me push this story along with some ideas of my own. To warn you now, to build the suspense, and just so I can post this so you can read more, this will be a fairly short chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh._

~oOo~

_~Chapter Three: Forbidden Genjutsu~_

Team 7 was out in the forest of Wave training because of a high suspicion Kakashi had that Zabuza was still alive and that the "Hunter Ninja" was really his partner. Kakashi had them practice tree climbing, but without their hands to build up their chakra reserves and control. Naruto however had other plans. H created a Shadow Clone to train in that while he snuck off to train in something else.

Naruto was in an isolated area of the forest several miles away from his team. He pulled Toon World from his jacket and summoned Dark Rabbit.

"**What's up, Naruto?"**

"I want to train to be able to fight alongside you better. I also would like to know more about how I can use Toon World properly."

"**Hmm, there is a defensive jutsu you could use. It's called Toon Defense. If an enemy were to try and do anything to damage Toon World or us Toon Monsters, you'd take the hit instead."**

"Is there any type of hand sign required to use that jutsu?"

"**Not Really, no. There's also a Genjutsu that is really fun to use against opponents," **D.R. snickered as he remembered what the Genjutsu did.

"What's so funny? Is the genjutsu that good of a jutsu?"

"**Naruto, that Genjutsu could be labeled as an S-rank or higher. It's a fun jutsu, but it's also the most dangerous when used correctly. The only way for you to see what it does is to find out for yourself," **D.R. snickered again trying not to burst out laughing.

_~An hour later~_

Naruto was sitting on the ground panting hard. D.R. had recently returned to the book when Naruto was finished for the time being. No wonder that jutsu is so dangerous. One could really die in there.

Unknowing to Naruto, Kakashi was sitting in the trees watching him. _"I can only imagine what you have in store for us in the coming week, Naruto."_

~oOo~

As the week passed by, Naruto would go off and train using Toon World's genjutsu when they weren't training to fight Zabuza. Even when they were training as a team, he would create a Shadow Clone and sneak off. (Naruto meets Haku the same way as canon.)

The day Zabuza was supposed to strike, Naruto woke with a start.

"Crap, I can't believe this! They didn't wake me up!"

As Naruto was rushing to get ready, he heard a scream from down stairs. He quickly ran down to see what was going on. He stopped at the edge of the staircase and peeked into the kitchen to see slash marks all along the walls. He quickly dashed to the front door which was hanging off its hinges. He then peered outside and saw two samurai holding a tied up Tsunami; Tazuna's daughter, and her son Inari standing his ground even if he was scared half to death.

"You leave my mom alone!" the kid choked.

"Hmph, sorry kid but no can do. We're going to be using her as a hostage to convince the bridge builder to-"

He was interrupted by someone tapped his shoulder. Both samurai turn to see who it was, but was met with two red gloves to the face with a "ping!".

Both samurai were sent flying into the river that was flowing right beside the house.

"**One thing I hate is people like them that take women against their will,"** D.R. said.

Inari stared in awe at D.R., but then remembered his mother. "What about mom!" He looked and saw Naruto with her untying her. He sighed in relief.

"Good job, Inari. You distracted them long enough for us to save your mom," Naruto said. "Now I want you to gather up the villagers and head for the bridge."

With a look of new found courage and determination, Inari nodded and took off.

"Okay, we need to get to the bridge and fast."

"**May I make a suggestion?" **D.R. asked with a grin.

"What did you have in mind?"

Big mistake to ask.

The next thing Naruto knew, D.R. arms were wrapped around him like armor with his legs curled like a spring.

"This is a whole new type of weird," Naruto said with a deadpan look.

"**Oh, this is going to be fun! This is one of the benefits of us Toons. We can think up weird ways to travel," **D.R. snickered.

"Let's just hurry up."

Using his spring shaped legs, D.R. started to bounce to get momentum. On the third bounce they sprung about fifty feet into the air with a "boing!" and the only thing that could be heard was Naruto screaming.

~oOo~

Team 7 was engaged in combat with Zabuza and his partner Haku. Sasuke was trapped in his Crystal Ice Mirrors, Kakashi was trading blows with Zabuza, and Sakura was guarding Tazuna.

"When is that blonde brat going to get here, Kakashi? I have a little score to settle with him," Zabuza said.

"He's going to be a little late. He was up all night training, so I decided to let him sleep in," Kakashi said not letting his guard drop.

"Well, then I'm going to have to pass the time killing you until he gets here."

Sasuke was panting hard. He had spent the last ten minutes evading senbon needles, but was impaled by several of them.

"That blonde teammate isn't here. Can you tell me why that is?"

"Who cares about that loser? That dead last was never meant to be a ninja," Sasuke sneered.

"_Hmm, some teammate he is. To say that about your own teammate is a disgrace to all ninja." _ "I don't see you doing any better."

Sasuke fumed at her words. Who did she think she was, talking down on an Uchiha like that? He was about to retaliate when there was screaming, and it was growing by the second. Because of the mist nobody could see who it was. All fighting ceased to locate the source of the screaming. Not two seconds later, something…or rather someone, fell to the center of the bridge with a "boing".

D.R released Naruto and the blonde wobbled before collapsing. "That was fun, we have GOT to do that again," he said groggily.

Zabuza smirked as he recognized the genin. Kakashi eye smiled as he watched his student's entrance. "You just have to have some weird way of letting yourself be known, don't you Naruto?"

"This wasn't my idea of making a flashy entrance," Naruto said as he rose to his feet.

"Hurry and go help Sasuke. I'm finishing what I started with Zabuza before we were interrupted."

Naruto was about to head towards the ice dome, but Zabuza shushined in front of him blocking his path. "I don't think so; I have a little score to settle with you and your summons, gaki. I gained the memories of my water clone and saw how those freaks humiliated me by making my jutsus look like a joke."

"**It's not our fault you haven't any sense of humor,"** D.R. said with a chuckle remembering how things went with Zabuza's clone last week.

Zabuza growled and sent a death glare. Kakashi was going to act, but two Zabuza clones blocked his way. "I don't think so Kakashi. My and the gaki have business to attend to. So my clones will keep you busy until I'm done ripping limb from limb."

"_Damn, I need to get to Naruto and fast. I'm going to have to kick it up a notch,"_ Kakashi thought as he revealed his Sharingan once more.

The mist rouge stared Naruto down with a sinister grin that was hid by his face wrappings. "Okay, gaki, I'm feeling a little generous right now. So I'm going to give you a quick and painless death. I underestimated you once. That won't happen again."

"**Naruto, the only way to beat him is to use the genjutsu NOW,"** D.R. said; his face a tad serious.

"Can't you do what you did last time? You didn't seem to have that much trouble the way you explained it."

"**That was a CLONE. The originals tend to be a lot stronger. Now, I'll keep him busy while you prepare the jutsu."**

Naruto nodded as he put his hands together for the jutsu. The hand sign threw Zabuza off a bit. Naruto had his hands together, but had his middle fingers out.

Whatever, it most likely wasn't a real hand sign so he charged. D.R. blocked his path with his now human sized hand. **"Hold up, we haven't had any fun yet."**

"Fine, I'll kill you first, then the gaki and finally I'll destroy that book of his."

D.R.'s face suddenly darkened and actually sent shivers down Zabuza's spine.

"**You have no idea of the powers us Toon monsters have, Zabuza. We Toons can either be your best friends, or your worst nightmare. Toon World itself has power that can bend time and space that can give even the most powerful of ninja."** D.R. was really referring to the genjutsu that Naruto was preparing, but Zabuza didn't need to know that. Speaking of which…

"**I think I've stalled enough. After all, with how much chakra Naruto has it really wouldn't have taken long for him to finish."**

Zabuza looked behind D.R. and saw chakra flaring from his body. Toon Work that was in his arms began to glow brighter than it ever did and levitated above Naruto's head. The blonde's eyes shot open and his pupils were shrunk and a large grin was sported on his face. What threw Zabuza, and pretty much everyone else (except Dark Rabbit) was the high helium pitched voice he used to yell, **"Forbidden Ninja Art: TOONTUKUMI!" **

_~Chapter Three End~_

~oOo~

_I told you it would be short._


	4. Chapter 4

_Not much to say but thank you readers for your support of this story, and here's the next chapter to hopefully give more info on how Toon World works in this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh._

~oOo~

_~Chapter Four: Team Zabuza vs. Team Zabuza…wait, what the hell!?~_

"**Forbidden Ninja Art: TOONTUKUMI!"**

The book burst open and erupted with a blast of pink smoke which spread across the bridge's surface; covering everything within seconds.

Kakashi just finished taking down Zabuza's water clones when he noticed to pink clouds now fogging his vision. Haku ceased her rain of senbon needles as she couldn't see anything in front of her. Sasuke took this one chance to escape the ice dome. Naruto actually became useful for once.

Sakura and Tazuna were confused as to what was going on. First Zabuza's mist jutsu, and now this pink fog. What would happen next? A shiver ran down everyone's spines as they heard the same high helium pitched voice cackling madly.

"Okay, so you created smoke. What is that supposed to-" Zabuza was interrupted by a sudden force of wind that felt like he was either being pushed or pulled. "W-What the hell!?"

"**Whoa, I think he may have put too much chakra into the jutsu…although I don't see how he could have done that,"** D.R. said to himself as he felt himself being pulled.

Haku, the rest of Team 7, and Tazuna were in a small panic at the force of the wind. Haku was literally forced out of her ice mirror.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Kakashi thought as he fought the gust. _"Is this all Naruto's doing?"_

Zabuza suddenly felt very sleepy. His eyes began to droop; his vision becoming blurry. _"What the hell is…going…on…?"_

Then, just like that, his world went black.

The pink fog retracted back into the book. When it closed, chakra chains circled around it; keeping it tightly secure. As Toon World continued to levitate, everyone present lie on the bridge surface passed out. Naruto was sitting underneath Toon World in a meditative state with the hand sign still active.

~oOo~

Zabuza groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up."

Zabuza shot up at hearing that voice. He knew it was the gaki's, and he was going to tear him a new one. However, when he noticed his surroundings his eyes widened. He was in the center of what looked like an arena. The audience was cheering; although the audience was really just blobs with arms and a head. He heard a moan. He turned to find Haku stir from her sleeping state.

"Are you okay Haku?" Zabuza asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

In the audience, Team 7 and Tazuna were looking around frantically.

"What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I honestly have no clue as to what's going on. I have a hunch though. I think this is one of Naruto's jutsu from Toon World."

"I thought he said it was a genjutsu. I heard him and that rabbit call it that," Sasuke said.

"Than this is the highest ranking jutsu that I've ever witnessed; for it to affect everyone around him," Kakashi said.

Zabuza and his apprentice were busy trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Well, if this is a genjutsu, then all we have to do is break it."

He and Haku made a hand sign and yelled, "KAI!"

They waited, but nothing happened. They tried again a few more times, but they were unsuccessful in releasing the genjutsu. "What the hell? Why can't we break it!?"

"Hahahahahahahaha! You'll have to try harder than that to break this genjutsu!"

They knew that voice. It was the blond brat!

"Where are you kid? I want answers as to why this genjutsu is so powerful!" Zabuza shouted; his voice echoing throughout the arena.

"This genjutsu is special; meaning there is only one way for you to get out," Naruto's voice echoed. "You have to defeat an opponent here to be freed from this genjutsu. I, however, don't have the power to choose your opponent. Toon World has that power alone."

"Well, what opponents will we be facing?" Haku asked. It felt weird talking to thin air, even if it was really to the blond boy.

Pink smoke suddenly gathered in front of the two mist ninja. They tensed slightly as they had no idea what could happen. The smoke separated into two separate smoke balls. They then exploded and the pink smoke covered the whole arena.

"You see, the thing about Toontukumi, is that you must fight," the smoke cleared, and two figures stood in front of the mist ninja. Their eyes widened when they saw who they were.

"Yourselves"

Two toon chibi versions of themselves stared back at them. Toon Zabuza gave a low cackle as Toon Haku giggled.

"Don't let their cute demeanor fool you. They are you, so they're just as dangerous," Naruto's voice said.

Up in the audience with Team 7 and Tazuna, they were all impressed with the genjutsu's ability. Sasuke more pissed than impressed that Naruto could use such power.

"Wow, to think that this jutsu can do such a thing. Creating wacky versions of the target," Sakura said.

"I never though such a thing was even possible," Tazuna said; his jaw touching the floor.

"Leave it to Naruto to be unpredictable," Kakashi said with a proud expression.

Zabuza's right eye twitched. Was this some kind of joke? Because he didn't find this the least bit funny. Haku simply sweat dropped as she found this ridiculous.

"Well, have fun! Let the battle begin!" Naruto's voice shouted which got the crowd cheering loudly.

Toon Zabuza held out his right arm and with a pop, wouldn't you know it, a giant butter knife appeared in his hand.

Each Toon zoomed to their targets. Toon Zabuza brought down the giant knife and was blocked by Zabuza. He was surprised that the Toon had such strength that was equal to his own. He pushed the Toon back and they traded blows with sparks flying when their blades clashed.

Haku and Toon Haku were throwing senbon needles at one another, and neither one could land a hit. Haku kept running out of the way of the needles, while Toon Haku would literally stretch her body out of the way. Haku tossed another senbon which Toon Haku dodged, but she didn't have time to react once she noticed Haku was above her and was kicked to the ground with a hard thud.

Haku stood at the ready waiting for her toon counterpart to move. She tensed as she watched her toon self sit up on her knees. She was confused as she could hear sniffle sounds. Haku inched closer until Toon Haku turned towards her, and she saw the biggest watery eyed puppy-dog expression ever. The cuteness was too much for Haku and she felt like the cruelest human being on the planet. She knelt down and gave Toon Haku a hug, which she returned. But while Haku wasn't looking, Toon Haku smirked sinisterly.

Haku suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arms. She was then pushed back and kicked in the chest by her toon self. She looked to see what caused the pain and saw a senbon needle impaled in each of her arms, paralyzing them. Toon Haku giggled as she smirked.

"You little bitch, you tricked me!"

Toon Haku just chuckled as she pulled down her left eye lid and stuck out her tongue. Then she made a hand sign Haku knew all too well. Her own jutsu, the Crystal Ice Mirrors, was being used against her. Haku watched in slight terror as ice mirrors formed around her. When the mirrors finished forming, and Haku was surrounded by a dome of mirrors, Toon Haku entered one of the mirrors. Her reflection showed her grinning with her holding up a peace symbol with her hand.

~oOo~

Zabuza was having a hard time keeping up with his own toon self. He knew everything Zabuza knew which just added more to the madness. He blocked another swing of the toon's "sword" and was actually sent sliding back. He panted from slight exhaustion and frustration as he held himself up with his sword.

"_I need to think of something fast. Something that not even I would even think of doing. But what?"_

He then thought of something that his toon counterpart couldn't possibly avoid. He leaped up into the air, and tossed a kunai down towards Toon Zabuza, which who gave Zabuza an expression that read 'really?'.

"Multi-Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" The one kunai soon turned into over one hundred.

Toon Zabuza's expression turned into comical panic as he watched the shower of kunai. He quickly took his giant butter knife and spun it over his head blocking the incoming kunai; sparks flying in the process.

When the kunai stopped falling, the toon stopped spinning his "sword" and panted. He looked up to find Zabuza gone. He looked left, right, and behind him but couldn't find Zabuza anywhere.

"Looking for me?"

Toon Zabuza quickly turned to look behind him, and found Zabuza already in mid swing of his sword. The blade made contact with Toon Zabuza's body, and the real Zabuza though he finally got him. His hope was crushed however when the toon grinned and turned into water as the sword sliced through. Zabuza's eyes widened from shock as he watched his toon self turn into water. When the hell did it use the Water Clone Jutsu?

He heard a maniacal laugh above him, and looked to see his toon counterpart falling at high speed with his "sword" ready to swing.

"Shit!"

He quickly brought his sword up and blocked Toon Zabuza's butter knife. The power behind the attack was enough to crack the ground underneath Zabuza's feet. He then met Toon Zabuza's foot in his face and was kicked several feet away. The Mist ninja quickly composed himself and wiped his lip clean of his blood.

"This is ridiculous! There has to be a way to kill that little nuisance!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Zabuza quickly turned towards the scream and noticed Haku fall to the ground with needles all over her body.

"Haku!" he shouted worriedly as he went to move to her location. Big mistake.

When his back was turned, he never noticed Toon Zabuza appear behind him and swing his "sword". The blade sliced down Zabuza's back leaving a deep bloody gash. Zabuza couldn't stop himself as he fell to the ground. The loss of blood that was forming a puddle made his senses weaken and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Toon Zabuza's laughter.

~oOo~

In the real world, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and the chains that bind Toon World shut shattered. The book opened and a pink fog covered the bridge once again. The fog then subsided and Toon World closed and landed in Naruto's lap. Everyone else started to stir and slowly wake up.

Zabuza shot up and gasped. He then looked around and found he was back on the bridge. He then quickly turned to find Haku just starting to sit up and went to her.

"Haku, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes *cough* I'm alright, Zabuza. I just feel so weak."

The Mist jounin sighed in relief. He then turned to Naruto and scowled. "What the hell, gaki? I thought you said the only way for us to get out of that genjutsu was to kill our opponents. How the hell are we alive when we were killed in you genjutsu?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I forgot to mention that the second way was to die by your opponents."

Team 7 and Tazuna, who just woke up, walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, that was truly an amazing jutsu. I can actually see how that book was locked away," Kakashi said; truly proud of Naruto for the display.

"Dobe, I demand that you hand over that book!" Sasuke snarled.

"Sigh Teme, I told you once already that you're not getting this book!" Naruto shouted.

"That's enough; both of you!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke grinded his teeth in frustration and turned away to brood.

Zabuza and Haku sweatdropped. It was like they were just forgotten that they were in the middle of a fight. They were about to say something, but were interrupted by clapping. Everyone turned to the other side of the bridge and found a short man with a cane. Behind him was an army of thugs.

"So Zabuza, what happened? It looks to me that you couldn't even take down one jounin and three brats!"

"Gato! What are you doing here?" Zabuza shouted; clearly surprised to find Gato was here.

"I decided to come and see if you actually killed them, but it appears that you couldn't even do that. It's fine by me. I wasn't even going to pay you or your little bitch anything anyway." Gato's thug group snickered.

Zabuza glared daggers at the little man. "Kakashi, it seems I no longer have any business with the bridge builder. What do you say to a truce?"

"Sure. I have no problem with that," Kakashi said as he too sent a glare in Gato's direction.

Haku stumbled, but she rose to her feet and drew senbon needles. "I will help you."

"Are you sure you have the energy?" Zabuza asked. Despite how he was, he truly cared for the girl like she were his daughter.

"Yes, I've been wanting to pay that man back for trying to grope me on a number of occasions," she said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned. "I won't even need to use Toon World to take out this trash!" He made his signature handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a burst of smoke 15 Naruto clones appeared ready to kick some ass.

Kakashi eye smiled and did the same thing. "Shadow Clone Jutsu; Kakashi style!" 15 Kakashi clones appeared, and now the thugs were trembling, trying to keep their composure. They screamed when the ninjas charged after them (except Sakura who stayed back with Tazuna).

Gato watched in terror as his men got slaughtered. He backed away slowly thinking he could slip away, but stopped when he bumped into something; or someone. He trembled as he slowly turned to find Zabuza glaring down at him with his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere? We were just starting to have fun."

Gato dropped to his knees and actually started shedding tears. "Please, I'll give you anything! Anything you want; just don't kill me!"

"Hm, you really are pathetic Gato. Groveling on your feet like the coward you really are." Zabuza said in disgust. "The only this I want from you, is you HEAD!" And with that, he swung his sword and Gato's head rolled.

~oOo~

A little over a week past by and the bridge was complete with the help of the villagers who went back to work, Shadow Clones from Naruto and Kakashi, and Zabuza's Water Clones.

The Konoha ninjas were standing at the bridge entrance about to head by to their village.

"You'll come back to visit us I hope," Tazuna said referring to Naruto.

"Of course I will! Next time it'll be on a friendlier term."

Zabuza and Kakashi shook hands. "You sure you don't want to come to Konoha with us?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah, I've had enough running around. It's high time I took it easy. I'll do just fine hanging around here," Zabuza said casually. "However, it would do us both some good if we met up some time for a "friendly" spar."

Haku walked up to Naruto. "I do apologize for everything, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, it's fine. You were a victim of Gato just like everyone else in this village."

Before he could do anything else, Haku latched onto Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Toon World glowed and opened. With a "pop!" Toon Mermaid appeared with a flustered expression.

"**Just what do you think you're doing?"**

Haku was startled at first, but then inwardly smirked. "What, I'm just giving Naruto-kun a good-bye gift."

"**Let go of Naruto-kun right now, or I'm going to cover your body in arrows!"**

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. "Both of you cut it out!"

"Yes Naruto-kun/**Yes Naruto-kun**," they both said.

After saying their final good-byes Team 7 started their journey back to Konoha.

"Hey grandpa, what are we going to name the bridge?" Inari asked.

"Well, I think it needs to be named after the one who give hope back to this village. It shall be named…the Great Naruto Bridge."

_~Chapter 4: END~_

~oOo~

_Sorry it took so long to get this written. Senior year hasn't been all that easy for me. I'm going to try and update sooner, but until then…_

_C'ya!_


End file.
